


Zrozumienie

by Hermi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: De-aging, Gen, Kid Fick, Kid Tony Stark
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermi/pseuds/Hermi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W wyniku nieudanego ataku Amory Tony Stark zostaje zamieniony w siedmiolatka. <br/>Fanfik nawiązuje motywem zniewolenia Lokiego do "Więzów" mojego autorstwa, chociaż nie jest jego częścią. Ostrzeżenia: możliwa OOCowatość postaci i różnice z szerzej rozumianym kanonem Avengers. Odradza się czytanie fanom Howarda Starka (nie będę dla Howarda tak ostra jak niektórzy fanfikowcy, ale jednak uznaję go za kiepskiego ojca). </p>
            </blockquote>





	Zrozumienie

Rozdział 1

  
Iron Man wycofał się w samym środku bitwy. Coś podobnego nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej. Zazwyczaj o tym, że Tony był ranny lub że zbroja nie nadawała się do walki, Avengers dowiadywali się po bitwie. Tony Stark nie był typem człowieka unikającego niebezpieczeństwa. Jedynym sensownym wyjaśnieniem była możliwość, że stracił przytomność, a tym samym władzę nad zbroją przejął Jarvis. AI bez nadzoru miał tylko jeden cel: zachować swego twórcę przy życiu. Amorą i jej magicznymi sługusami według niego świetnie mogła się zająć reszta zespołu. Przynajmniej takie podejrzenia mieli Avengers aż do czasu, gdy zmusili Amorę do ucieczki i przekroczyli drzwi Wieży Mścicieli.   
– Gdzie jest Tony, Jarvis? Nic mu nie jest? – zapytał Bruce.   
– Sir został trafiony czarem Amory przeznaczonym pierwotnie dla pana Thora. Parametry życiowe pana Starka zaczęły być do tego stopnia niezwykłe, że zadecydowałem o zabraniu go poza obszar dalszych ataków Amory. – Jarvis zawahał się, jakby nie był pewny czy powinien raportować dalej.   
– Gdzie jest teraz? Nasz brat tarczy przyjął cios skierowany we mnie, muszę się upewnić, że jest cały i zdrowy! – zagrzmiał Thor.   
– Sir jest zdrowy, znajduje się obecnie w warsztacie, ale jego stan... Sir został zamieniony w dziecko, według informacji, jakie od niego uzyskałem, siedmioletnie. Ma także pamięć tylko z tego okresu.   
– Powtórz – zażądał oszołomiony Clint.   
– Pan Stark został zamieniony w siedmiolatka – powtórzył Jarvis posłusznie, a Avengers mogliby przysiąc, że w jego głosie brzmi niepokój. 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anthony Edward Stark, który wolał by nazywano go Tonym, był synem Howarda Starka, człowieka bardzo bogatego i wpływowego. Od czasu, gdy tylko zaczął rozumieć, uświadamiano go, że wiąże się to z ryzykiem porwania przez złych ludzi. Wbrew pozorom jednak nie zachęcano go do walki, ale do spokojnego czekania na odbicie przez tych dobrych lub zapłacenia okupu przez jego rodziców. Tony nie pamiętał momentu porwania. Zasnął w rezydencji, a obudził się w ciemnym, ciasnym miejscu. Głos z brytyjskim akcentem zadawał mu pytania w rodzaju "Co się dzieje, sir?", na które nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Potem ten sam głos zapewnił Tony'ego, że zabierze go w bezpieczne miejsce. Uwolnił go z czegoś, co okazało się czerwono-złotą zbroją. Pokój, w którym się znalazł, nie wyglądał na odpowiedni do przetrzymywania więźniów, nawet jeśli uwięziony miał być siedmiolatek. Czy porywacze nie wiedzieli, że był małoletnim geniuszem? Dysponując całym warsztatem, mógł opuścić ten budynek... z hukiem.   
Powstrzymywała go niepewność. Czy to na pewno było porwanie? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Dlaczego Amora stworzyła tak dziwaczny czar? – zapytał Banner.   
– Znasz powiedzenie "wychować sobie męża"? Prawdopodobnie ona też je zna – wyjaśnił Loki. Czarodziejka chciała zdobyć Thora za wszelką cenę.   
– To chore – wyrwało się Bartonowi.   
– To Amora – powiedział Loki, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Bóg kłamstw doszedł do wniosku, że Norny wyjątkowo go nie lubią, a ich poczucie humoru ociera się o infantylizm. Loki nadal był połączony zaklęciem ze Starkiem. Siedmioletni chłopiec mógł wydawać mu rozkazy.   
– Co robimy? Nie możemy zostawić Tony'ego samego. Powiemy mu prawdę czy skłamiemy? – Czarna Wdowa obserwowała na monitorze, jak ciekawski siedmiolatek krążył po warsztacie swojego dorosłego ja. Jarvis uznał, że sytuacja jest jedną z wyjątkowych, a w przypadku takich Avegers mogli śledzić poczynania Tony'ego.   
– Odradzam kłamstwo. Jarvis nie jest do niego zdolny w dyskusji ze swoim twórcą, a gdy Stark pozna prawdę, konsekwencje będą nieprzewidywalne – zaprotestował Loki. – Możecie odwlec moment prawdy, ale nie powinniście kłamać. Chyba nie chcecie mieć do czynienia z wściekłym, oszukanym siedmiolatkiem mającym pełny dostęp do wieży i jej zasobów?   
– Jarvis, możesz zataić pewne rzeczy przed Tonym? – zapytał Rogers.   
– Nie, jeśli zada mi pytanie wprost.   
– Loki, dasz radę odwrócić skutki czaru?– Kapitan zwrócił się do boga.   
– Nie wiadomo, czy zaklęcie da się odwrócić, ale zrobię co mogę. Ta sytuacja nie podoba mi się tak samo jak wam, może nawet bardziej. Muszę przekonać Starka, żeby pozwolił mi na kilka magicznych eksperymentów ze swoim ciałem. Błahostka. – Całe oświadczenie Loki wygłosił z miną skazańca. Dorosły Tony mówił tak często, że nienawidzi magii, że równie dobrze mógłby to hasło wymalować sobie na zbroi.    
– Loki, będziemy cię obserwować. Jeśli spróbujesz wykorzystać sytuację, żeby manipulować Tonym albo go skrzywdzić, zginiesz – obiecał zimno Barton. Łucznik od dawna czekał, aż Lokiemu powinie się noga i będzie mógł wystrzelić kilka strzał prosto w zielone oczy Kłamcy.   
– Człowieku małej wiary, mam interes w tym, żeby wrócił Stark i stanął pomiędzy mną a TARCZĄ. Nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby sprawić, że rzuci mnie wilkom na pożarcie. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do warsztatu Loki wszedł tylko z Rogersem. Nie chcieli przestraszyć dziecka, zjawiając się większą grupą. Tony wyglądał dobrze. Może nawet lepiej niż jego dorosłe ja. Nie miał tych wszystkich małych blizn, które powstały w walkach z super złoczyńcami, ani reaktora łuku, który świeciłby pod jego koszulką. Dzięki Nornom za małe łaski! Loki wolał nie myśleć o tym, że on i Avengersi musieliby oprócz czaru radzić sobie z gigantycznym reaktorem łuku umieszczonym w drobnym ciele, do którego nie był budowany. Stark miał na sobie te same ubrania, w których wchodził do zbroi, ale skurczone. Ciekawe – pomyślał Loki. – Zbroja się nie skurczyła, ubrania tak. Amora mogłaby być geniuszem magii, gdyby znalazła sobie właściwy cel, zamiast latać za Thorem.   
Stark siedział za blatem stołu. Wokół leżały części jakiegoś urządzenia, nad którym pracował jako dorosły. Gdy otworzyły się drzwi, spojrzał na przybyłych pytająco.   
– Urządzenia znajdujące się w tym warsztacie to wysokiej jakości technologia. Nawet mój ojciec takiej nie ma. Z pewnością jest droga. Nie potrzebujecie technologii ani pieniędzy, więc dlaczego zostałem porwany?   
Wyraz twarzy Kapitana Ameryki był w tym momencie bezcenny. Chyba rzadko oskarżano go o kidnaping.Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak poważna, Loki roześmiałby się, zamiast tego podszedł do siedmiolatka.   
Zaklęcie wiążące Lokiego z Iron Manem było oparte na krwi. Zmiana, jaka nastąpiła w ciele Starka, nie miała na nie wpływu. Gdyby Stark był czarodziejem, wyczuwałby zaklęcie, ale nawet będąc zwykłym śmiertelnikiem mógł odbierać niektóre impulsy, a teraz Loki starał się intensywnie przekazać przy pomocy więzi wiadomość "Jesteś bezpieczny. Nikt tutaj nie zamierza cię skrzywdzić." Była to szczera prawda. Loki nie miał takiej możliwości, dopóki wiązało go zaklęcie rzucone przez Odyna, a Avengers raczej daliby się pokroić niż skrzywdzili dziecko, które na dodatek było członkiem ich zespołu.   
Tony odprężył się nieznacznie.   
– To jest Steve Rogers, Kapitan Ameryka, a ja jestem Loki. Znajdujesz się teraz w Wieży Avengers.   
– Kapitan Ameryka nie żyje. Mój ojciec bezskutecznie szuka jego ciała! – zaprotestował siedmiolatek gwałtownie.   
– Żyję. Gdy samolot się rozbił, moje ciało zamarzło. Spałem w lodzie i zostałem odnaleziony przez ekspedycję wiertniczą – wyjaśnił Rogers, pochylając się nad Tonym. Widział, jak niedowierzanie zmienia sie powoli w wiarę w jego słowa, gdy dziecko obserwowało go uważnie.   
– Mówisz prawdę. Tata i ciocia Peggy już wiedzą?   
– Nie mogę ich o tym poinformować. Sytuacja jest skomplikowana. – Mało powiedziane, ale prawdziwe. Steve Rogers znajdował się w lodzie przez siedemdziesiąt lat. Obudził się w zupełnie innym świecie niż ten, który opuścił. To samo spotkało to dziecko. Tony nie miał pamięci pomiędzy swoim życiem, jako siedmiolatek a dorosłym. – Przez jakiś czas musisz zostać z nami w wieży, zaopiekujemy się tobą. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Więc nie został porwany. To przyniosło mu pewną ulgę, ale czuł, że ci ludzie nie mówili mu wszystkiego. Był do tego przyzwyczajony, niektóre rzeczy nie nadają się według dorosłych dla uszu dzieci, co oznacza, że dzieci same muszą dochodzić do prawdy.   
Kapitan Ameryka był dla niego miły i starał się, żeby Tony dobrze się czuł w wieży.   
Natasha Romanow i Clint Barton byli agentami jakiejś agencji rządowej. Z podobnymi agentami spotykał się czasem jego ojciec.   
Thor twierdził, że bogowie z mitologii nordyckiej istnieją naprawdę i że on i Loki są z Asgardu. Loki, ten mężczyzna w czarnozielonym stroju, był dziwny. Instynkt mówił Tony'emu, że może być niebezpieczny, jak tygrys zamknięty w klatce, czekający aż drzwi się otworzą lub ktoś włoży nieostrożnie dłoń pomiędzy pręty.   
Bruce Banner wydawał się Tony'emu najbliższy mu zainteresowaniami. Od razu polubił tego człowieka.   
Jarvis, zapytany, poinformował Tony'ego, że w wieży mieszka też Iron Man, do którego budynek należał, zanim jego dużą część oddał swoim kolegom z drużyny. Tony miał korzystać z jednego z pięter Iron Mana, bo nadal stanowiły największą część wieży.   
Tony'emu przedstawiono Pepper Potts, która zjawiła się z ubraniami i zabawkami dla niego. Była bardzo smutna i długo rozmawiała potem z innymi dorosłymi. Zapewniła Tony'ego, że będzie się zjawiać w wieży, gdy tylko znajdzie wolną chwilę. Kapitan Ameryka wyjaśnił Tony'emu, że Pepper ma bardzo ważną i czasochłonną pracę.   
Nie powiedziano mu, dlaczego nie zjawił się ojciec, ale Tony pomyślał, że pewnie ma dla niego jeszcze mniej czasu niż Pepper. Jak zwykle.

 


End file.
